The Hokage: Part One
by Wardude86
Summary: some what of a Rewrite of the Godfather using the Naruto Characters. Minato after coming home from the Great Shinobi Wars is caught up into the Family Business, and must now find out who has been setting up the Sarutobi Family. Rated M just in case.


**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or the Godfather. Please R&R**

* * *

"I believe in Konohagakure. Konohagakure has made my fortune, and I raised my daughter in the American fashion. I gave her freedom, but... I taught her never to dishonor her family. She found a boyfriend; not an Italian. She went to the movies with him; she stayed out late. I didn't protest. Two months ago, he took her for a drive, with another boyfriend. They made her drink whiskey. And then they tried to take advantage of her. She resisted. She kept her honor. So they beat her, like an animal. When I went to the hospital, her nose was a' jaw was a'shattered, held together by wire. She couldn't even weep because of the pain, but I wept. Why did I weep? She was the light of my life... beautiful girl. Now she will never be beautiful again," then the man started to break down crying in front of the Don, who gestured his son Azuma to get the man a drink.

"Sorry..." said the man as he accepted the shot glass of sake, took a sip and then continued, "I-I went to the police, like a good American. These two boys were brought to trial. The judge sentenced them to three years in prison, suspended sentence. Suspended sentence! They went free that very day! I stood in the courtroom like a fool. And those two bastards, they smiled at me. Then I said to my wife, "for justice, we must go to Don Sarutobi."

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat there at his desk petting his cat, he looked up from the cat and spoke, "Why did you go to the police? Why didn't you come to me first?"

The man didn't answer. "What do you want of me? Tell me anything. But do what I beg you to do," he interjected.

"What is that?" asked Hiruzen.

The man stood and came around the desk and whispered his request into Hiruzen's ear. When the man finished Hiruzen quickly replied, "That I cannot do."

"I'll give you anything you ask," pleaded the man.

"We've known each other many years, but this is the first time you came to me for counsel, for help. I can't remember the last time that you invited me to your house for a cup of coffee, even though my wife is godmother to your only child. But let's be frank here: you never wanted my friendship. And uh, you were afraid to be in my debt," responded Hiruzen to the begging man in front of him.

"I didn't want to get into trouble," replied the man to Hiruzen's remark.

"I understand. You found paradise in Konohagakure, had a good trade, made a good living. The police protected you; and there were courts of law. And you didn't need a friend of me. But... uh, now you come to me and you say, 'Don Corleone give me justice.' But you don't ask with respect. You don't offer friendship. You don't even think to call me Hokage. Instead, you come into my house on the day my daughter is to be married, and you... uh, ask me to do murder, for money," said Hiruzen, sounding offended by the man very deeply.

"I ask you for justice," stated the man firmly, his voice starting to develop an edge of agitation

"That is not justice; your daughter is still alive," Hiruzen stated simply.

"Then they can suffer then, as she suffers," replied the man, "How much shall I pay you?"

Hiruzen sighed, he stood up and turned his back towards the man "Kurama... Kurama... What have I ever done to make you treat me so disrespectfully? Had you come to me in friendship, then this scum that ruined your daughter would be suffering this very day. And that by chance if an honest man such as yourself should make enemies, then they would become my enemies. And then they would fear you."

Kurama walked around Hiruzen so that he would face him. "Be my friend..." Kurama then bowed, which Hiruzen shrugged in response, "Hokage-sama?" Kurama then kissed Hiruzen's hand.

"Good," answered Hiruzen, "Some day, and that day may never come, I'll call upon you to do a service for me. But uh, until that day... accept this justice as a gift on my daughter's wedding day."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." replied Kurama as he bowed once again. Kurama then turned and left the room

"Owakare," said the Hokage. He waited for the door to close before turning to his trusted adviser Homura Mitokado, "Uh, give this to uh, Kakashi. I want reliable people; people that aren't gonna be carried away. I'm mean, we're not murderers, despite of what this undertaker says."


End file.
